Another Chara ?
by Lei.Chan98
Summary: Amu has a new rival in Ikuto's heart. Suddenly, a new chara was born. Will this be the solution to make Amu the one that beats Ikuto's heart? Find out by reading this fanfic! Note: Rating may change.
1. The New Queen

**This is my first story.  
No pairings yet in this chapter.**

**Chapter 1: The New Queen**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Seiyo Elementary when.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya exclamied.  
"What's the problem, Yaya?" Amu said.  
"Someone's looking for you," Yaya said.  
As Yaya was walking, Amu saw a girl with a wavy brown hair extending to her chest and her eyes looking at her.  
"Here she is, Amu-chi!" Yaya said.  
"Good morning. Well, why do you know me? I don't remember such a being like you." Amu said, wondering.  
"Amu, you don't remember me? It's me, Rin Tanaka, your classmate at pre-school," the girl said.  
"The one who stole my kitty stufftoy in pre-school? I hope she's changed," Amu told herself.  
"Amu-chi, do you remember her now?" Yaya asked.  
"Oh, Rin. Why did you transferred here?" Amu asked Rin.  
"Uhm... my dad was promoted and his new office is located here. So I need to transfer schools to be with my dad," Rin said.

* * *

The classes was about to begin when Tadase tapped Amu's shoulder.

"Amu!" Tadase said.  
"Hey, Tadase. Why do you look weird today?" Amu said.  
"We have a new classmate," Tadase said.  
"Could it be Rin?" Amu told herself.  
"Her name is..." Tadase said.  
"A girl? A large chance that it could be Rin," Amu said.  
"... Rin Tanaka," Tadase said.  
Nagihiko passed by Amu and Tadase's classroom when Amu shouted, "WHAT?!? Our new classmate is Rin Tanaka?"  
"Amu! Tadase!" Nagihiko shouted, just enough to be heared by both of them.  
Amu and Tadase walked to the doorstep, seeing Nagihiko.  
"What's wrong, Amu? You shouted," Nagihiko said.  
"My classmate in pre-school will be our new classmate. That girl stole my kitty stufftoy in pre-school," Amu said.  
"I'm sure she's changed. That was still in pre-school, you know," Nagihiko said.  
"Thanks, Nagihiko," Amu said.

* * *

The Guardians had a meeting in the Royal Garden. Yaya was the only one that is still not there. Rima was absent, Tadase and Amu know.

"I wonder why Rima is absent," Amu said, bothered.  
Then, Yaya was running towards the Royal Garden, obviously exhausted by her panting.  
"Tadase-kun! Amu-chi! Nagi-kun!" Yaya shouted.  
The trio noticed Yaya and looked at her as she enter the Royal Garden.  
"Rima-tan texted me and she said she would be absent for 3 months after her mom and dad planned a vacation in America," Yaya said.  
"WHAT?!? Rima will go to America?" Amu said.  
"Here she goes again," Tadase said.  
"But if Rima would not be here, who will be our Queen?" Nagihiko said.  
"The only way is that, we should search for someone else with a chara," Tadase said.  
"Yeah, but who would it be?" Amu said.

* * *

They walked into Tsukasa's office and talked about the problem.

"Tsukasa-san!" Tadase said.  
Tsukasa turned.  
"Yes, I know. Rima will stay in America for 3 months. And I also know that the position of the Queen is vacant," Tsukasa said.  
"But who will be the new Queen?" Yaya said.  
"It might be possible that the transferee, Rin Tanaka, has a chara," Tsukasa said.  
"But—" Amu said, but Tsukasa was interrupting.  
"It may just be **POSSIBLE**. I didn't say that Rin Tanaka has a chara," Tsukasa corrected Amu.  
"Then let's focus on Rin!" Nagihiko said.  
"I know! How about in lunch time?" Yaya said.  
"A good idea, Yaya!" Tadase said.

_(Tsukasa: Who are you? Lei: Lei Tsukasa: You have a chara? Lei: *I wish... but there are no real charas...* Tsukasa: I said if YOU have a chara? Lei: *walks out*)_

* * *

It was lunch time. Rin was walking to the empty gazebo with her chara, Moon.

"Moon..." Rin said, having the sad face.  
"Rin, you're lonely. It's OK. This is your first day anyway, Rin," Moon said.  
"You know, I am so blessed to have a chara like you. You understand my feelings," Rin said, gaining her smile.  
"Of course, I understand you. I came from your heart, you know?" Moon said, trying to make Rin laugh.  
"Haha! Thanks for making me happy, Moon," Rin said, laughing even she thinks it's corny.

Yaya was going to the Royal Garden when she noticed Rin in the gazebo.

"Rin-chan!" Yaya said.  
Rin was about to hide Moon when Yaya noticed a chara with a blonde Tadase-like hair, wearing a star hairclip on the side, a sparking dark blue dress and turquoise pumps.  
"You have a chara? She's so cute!" Yaya said.  
Rin was surprised by Yaya's statement. That was until a chara appears behind Yaya's back.  
"Yeah. Her name is Moon. You have a chara too? I'm sure Moon will be happy. She thought that she was the only existing chara," Rin said.  
The two charas started chatting while Yaya was texting.

_

* * *

_

The trio were sipping tea when they receive a message.

**_"Hi Tadase-kun, Amu-chi and Nagi-kun. I was going in the Royal Garden when I saw Rin-chan and her chara, Moon. We are in first gazebo that you will past through._**

**_-Yaya"_**

_(Lei: Another honorific expression? Yaya: I don't know, Lei-chan... why I keep on using them... Lei: You know my full name? Yaya: No... Lei: But you said LEI CHAN!!! That's my full name... Yaya: Sorry! I don't know that it was your full name!)_

"So it means that we can have a new Queen!" Amu said.  
"Well, it looks like it," Tadase said.  
"Let's go!" Nagihiko said.

* * *

The charas were talking on the way to the gazebo.

"Wow! A new chara!" Temari said.  
"So it means that the new chara and I will share a room?" Dia said.  
"I think so. The two of you are new, and it will be easier if you exchange topics with one another," Suu said.  
"Peasants! We reached the gazebo! Now, shut up!" Kiseki said, finding a way to become the topic of the rest of the charas.

* * *

They reached the gazebo.

"Wow! She's so cute!" all the charas except Kiseki said.  
"Rin, your chara is so cute," Amu said.  
"Hi to all! My name is Moon. Nice to meet you!" Moon said.  
The other charas and Moon were chatting until lunch time was finished.

* * *

It was near dismissal when Rin bumped with a person.

"Sorry. Please forgive me," Rin said.  
"Oh, that's my fault. You are—" Tsukasa said.  
"Rin Tanaka," Rin replied.  
"Oh. Please follow me. I need to tell you something," Tsukasa said.  
Rin was really nervous. "Maybe it's something bad that this person will tell me. I don't trust this man," Rin thought.  
Rin was thinking that until she saw a writing in the door that the man was going to open.

**SCHOOL DIRECTOR'S OFFICE**

"Oh my gosh, maybe I did a violation," Rin thought.

When Tsukasa opened the door, he let Rin sit. _(Unknown: Where did Tsukasa let Rin sit? *wow, that's a rhyme!* Lei: Of course, on a chair. Where else would a handsome man like Tsukasa will let a little girl sit? BAKA!!!)_

"You are the new Queen of the Guardians. Good luck," Tsukasa said.  
Rin dropped her jaw in shock.

* * *

**Unknown: That was so long!!! (I'm tired reading it, and it's just the first chapter... goodness...)  
Lei: Hey! *unknown pulls my hair* OUCH!!! I think this BAKA says that this chapter suck. Please R&R!!! OUCH!!!**


	2. The Will To Fight

**Second chapter! I'm updating so fast!!!  
Enjoy reading!!!  
P.S.: To Ikuto fans, Ikuto will appear in this chapter!!!  
**

* * *

Rin was thinking what Tsukasa said. Rin was walking into her home, the Easter building. _(Unknown: What! Rin lives in Easter? Lei: Yeah... I know it's bad... *sighs*)_

"Moon, what if Easter will know this?" Rin said, bothered.  
"We just need not to tell anyone. Even if they know, we can still beat them," Moon said.

Rin remembered how Easter kill her dad.

"Dad, we'll visit Mom, right?" little Rin said.  
"Yes, and let's hurry up!" her dad said.  
"Wait! I'll get the tulips!" little Rin said.

Until she heard a sound of a gun. She dropped the tulips and looked at the doorstep. She saw her father dying and a trio of black-suited people.

"Dad!!!" little Rin cried.  
"Rin, remember to visit your Mom. Ugh..." her dad said and died.  
"Hey you!" one of them said.

Rin was taken by the three of them until...

"My heart, unlock!" Rin said.  
"What? This litte girl has a chara?" one of them said.  
"Character Transformation: Stellar Sky!" Rin said.  
"Midnight Luna!" Rin continued.

The three were bumped in their vehicle and saw little Rin collapsed.  
They sent her in the Easter and said her abilities.

"She is so powerful," one of them said.  
"But don't try to do anything to her. Her attacks are very powerful," another one said.  
"We'll just let her live here until we can use her," Director Hoshina said. _(Unknown: Wow!!! Lei: Oh come on, don't disturb!!!)_

* * *

The next day...

"Rin!" Amu said.  
"Hi Amu! What's that for?" Rin said, as Amu handed her cape.  
"This is a cape. It symbolizes that you are one of the Guardians," Amu said.

Rin took the cape and put it.

"Wow! It's so cute!" Rin said.  
"Before I forgot, will you please join me later in lunch break? So you'll never be alone with Moon," Amu said.  
"Thanks!" Rin said.

* * *

It was lunch break. Amu and Rin were the only ones in their classroom.

"Rin, we'll go to the Royal Garden!" Amu said.  
"But—" Rin said.  
"You are the Queen. You have the right to go to the Royal Garden," Amu said.  
"Well, if you say so. Oh, I forgot!" Rin said.  
"What?" Amu said.  
"This. I stole this stufftoy from you when we were in pre-school," Rin said.

Amu saw a stufftoy, something in resemblance to Yoru.

"Thanks. Let's go to the Royal Garden!" Amu said.  
"Yeah. You're welcome," Rin replied.

* * *

Amu and Rin reached the Royal Garden.

"Hi! Let's bring Rin to the auditorium!" Tadase said.  
"Yeah!" Yaya said.  
"What's that for?" Rin said.  
"We'll annouce you as the new Queen," Nagihiko said.  
"Is that needed?" Rin asked.  
"Yeah. They also did that to me when I became the Joker," Amu said.

* * *

They reached the auditorium.

"Wow! So many students!" Rin said.  
"We announce the new Queen, Rin Tanaka," Tadase said.

After the announcement...

"Finished?" Rin said.  
"Yeah. Let's eat lunch," Nagihiko said.  
"What? So fast," Rin replied.  
"Yes, Rin-chan. Wait﻿—" Yaya said.  
"Easter is attaking again," Tadase said.  
"My goodness, it's Easter. I must remove the cape," Rin thought.  
"Let's face it!" Amu said.

* * *

They run and saw the source. A girl with a male chara was obviously waiting for them.  
Suddenly, Rin removed her cape.

"Ooh, the Guardians are here!" the girl said.  
"Yes, Master Hana. Let's transform!" the chara said.  
"Go now Dark!" Hana said.

The Guardians were already going to transform when Hana transformed.

"My heart, unlock!" Hana said.  
"Character Transformation: Black Death!" Hana continued.  
"Negative White!" Hana continued.

The Guardians, one by one, then transformed.

"My own heart, unlock!" Tadase said.  
"Character Transformation: Platinum Royale!" Tadase continued.

"My own heart, unlock!" Nagihiko said.  
"Character Transformation: Beat Jumper!" Nagihiko continued.

"My own heart, unlock!" Yaya said.  
"Character Transformation: Dear Baby!" Yaya continued.

"My own heart, unlock!" Amu said.  
"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" Amu continued.

"My own heart, unlock!" Rin said.  
"Wow! Moon's egg is so cute!" Miki said. They saw Moon's egg as a dark blue egg with white stars on the around the egg's center and a yellow moon in the middle.  
"Character Transformation: Stellar Sky!" Rin continued.  
"So cute!!!" the rest of the charas said.

_(Lei: This is the moment of truth! Unknown: IKUTO? Lei: Yep! Unknown: *collapses*)_

Ikuto arrived. He also transformed to help.

"My own heart, unlock!" Ikuto said.  
"Character Transformation: Black Lynx!" Ikuto continued.

Ikuto looked at Rin. He fell in love with her looks. And vice versa. _(Unknown: What? It must be AMUTO!!! You !%$&#!!! Lei: Just wait!!! It would be boring if it became 'And they lived happily ever after' and so effortless... Unknown: *walks out*)  
_

_

* * *

_

Hana was already making Black Heart Eggs.

"What is this egg?" Nagihiko said.  
"Dunno. You attack first!" Tadase said.  
"Kiddy King, I'll attack first," Ikuto said.  
"Onii-tan, you're here?" Tadase said.  
"Thanks, Ikuto," Amu said.

"Slash Claw!" Ikuto said.  
"Beat Dunk!" Nagihiko said.  
"Let's Go! Go! Little Duckies!" Yaya said.  
"Spiral Heart!" Amu said.  
"Holy Crown!" Tadase said. _(Unknown: Why it became TADAMU? I hate you! Lei: Wait!!! You don't let me finish!!! *punches Unknown* Unknown: *blown up in the sky and gone by a twinkle*)_

"We can't beat her!" Nagihiko said.  
"Rin! You haven't attacked!" Tadase said.  
"Sorry..." Rin said.

"Midnight Sky!" Rin said.

The sky became dark and the moon was so bright. Then Rin started to say a chant.

"Oh Luna, lend me your light.  
To beat this evil creature  
And give peace to the whole world."

"Midnight Luna!" Rin continued.

Suddenly Hana collapsed and goes back in her normal form, unconscious.

"Rin, you're so powerful," Nagihiko said.  
"We must extract the eggs!" Tadase said.  
"Amu, let's do it!" Tadase said.

"Platinum Heart!" the two of them said.

"It's not enough. I must do something too," Nagihiko said, when he noticed that the Black Heart Eggs lose just a little of this state.

"Blaze Shoot!" Nagihiko said, but it didn't help much.

"I'll help," Rin said.

"Midnight Sky: Midnight Twinkling Starlight!" Rin said.

The sky became more dark. The moon was gone, and only the stars are seen. The Rin started to say a series of chants. _(Unknown: I'm back! Rin likes chants? Lei: Why do you care? *punches Unknown again and get blown up to the sky and was gone by a twinkle*)_

"Oh Stella, lend me your twinkling light  
To make the good in the top,  
And make this hearts pure."

"Oh Stella, join with the dark  
And give this hearts a lesson  
A lesson they will not forget."

"Stella, my dear, lean on my soul  
Join with me  
So peace will dominate."

"Release!" Rin said, and the Black Heart Eggs became X-Eggs.

"Now it's easier. Tadase, Amu, extract the eggs!" Rin said.

"Platinum Heart!" they both said. As they purify the eggs, Hana starts to fight again, but was too weak to make Heart Eggs into the Black ones.

"I will not give up!" Hana said.  
"Dark Revenge!" Hana said.

They saw a really dark light and it will weaken any creature the light past through. A bird was flying and it cannot fly after the light past through it.

"Don't go near the light!" Tadase said.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase said.  
"Beat Dunk!" Nagihiko said.  
"Let's Go! Go! Little Duckies!" Yaya said.  
"Spiral Heart!" Amu said.  
"Slash Claw!" Ikuto said. _(Unknown: Yay!!! AMUTO!!! Lei: Shh... You don't let me finish!!!)  
_"Stellar Sky: Midnight Darkest Energy!" Rin said. There was no chant, but Hana was badly damaged by all of their attacks.

"How about bonding it?" Rin said.  
"Good idea," Yaya said.

"Special Night: Bond of Powers!" Rin said. Rin can't give anymore great attacks because that technique gets much of her energy.  
"Say Bond, and then your attack. Use your most powerful one, please!" Rin said.

"Bond Holy Saber!" Tadase said. (Unknown: What! Tadase could also use that now? I thought he will use it only in Rescue Ikuto mission...)  
"Bond Beat Dunk!" Nagihiko said.  
"Bond Ducky Dash!" Yaya said. (Unknown: Another attack seldom used by Yaya!!!)  
"Bond Spiral Heart Special!" Amu said.  
"Bond Slash Claw!" Ikuto said.

"Closed Bond of Powers: Release!" Rin said.

It damaged Hana so much that she vanished. (Unknown: Forever? Lei: Yep.)  


* * *

They went back to their normal form.

"Whew! We'll lose if Rin wasn't here," Nagihiko said.  
"Let's take some rest at the Royal Garden. Ikuto-nii-tan, join us!" Tadase said.  
"Thanks, Kiddy King. I'll rest at my own. I still have classes," Ikuto said.

They are all exhausted and they went back to the campus.

"Your cape, Rin-chan. You removed it in the battle," Yaya said.  
"Thanks," Rin replied.  
"Hey Rin, you are so powerful," Tadase said.  
"Thanks," Rin replied.

They reached the Royal Garden. The charas were also exhausted all went to the doll house.

"What do you feel?" Dia asked.  
"Exhausted," Kiseki said.  
"Now, massage me!" Kiseki added.  
"That's so unfair! We are also exhausted," Ran said.  
"Wait! Suu, Dia and I prepared you a soothing dish. It soothes not only your body, even your eyes!" Miki said.  
"And it makes you shine!" Dia added.  
"Thanks!" Rhythm said.  
"That was tiring, and I think we all deserve it," Moon said.  
"Here it is! It is full of vitamins and minerals. I cooked it while Miki made the presentation. Dia said to me an ingredient to me to add in this dish. This is actually a soup," Suu said.  
"The ingredient is confidence!" Dia said.  
"Delicious!" the four said.  
"How about me nya~?" Yoru appeared.  
"But, wasn't you with Ikuto?" Ran said, eating the dish.  
"I asked Ikuto nya~ permission if I can go here and rest for awhile nya~. He'll pass here in dismissal nya~," Yoru said.  
"Yoru, just wait and we'll also prepare you one," Suu said.

After minutes...

"Here it is, Yoru!" Miki said.  
"Thanks nya~," Yoru said.  
"Delicious nya~! I haven't tasted this ever in my life nya~" Yoru added.  
"How about the three of you, Miki, Suu and Dia? I'm sure you're also tired in making this for us," Rhythm said.  
"We're okay," Miki, Suu and Dia said in chorus.  
_

* * *

_

It was dismissal. Rin was waiting for Ikuto.

"That Ikuto is late. Yoru will just sleep here in school," Rin thought.  
"Yoru!" Ikuto shouted. Yoru, who was sleeping, woke up.  
"Hi Rin. Thanks for handing Yoru to me. I love you, Rin," Ikuto said and kissed her cheeks. _(Unknown: What!!! Rin will beat Amu in Ikuto's heart? Rhythm: Hi! I just heard the word 'beat'... Unknown: *sighs*)_

Amu saw it and became mad. She wanted to spank Ikuto, but she was waiting for Rin to leave. When Rin left, Amu was calling Ikuto.

"Ikuto! Why did you say to Rin that you loved her and kissed her cheek? I hate you!" Amu said, followed by a spank. After that, Amu walked out, leaving Ikuto alone. _(Unknown: I pity for Amu... her Ikuto left her and loved Rin... *sniffs*)  


* * *

_Amu is in her bedroom talking to her charas.

"I hate Ikuto!" Amu said in tears.  
"Come on, Amu. We can change Ikuto's mind," Dia said.  
"Shrug off that and go to sleep, Amu. It's late already," Suu said.  
"Thanks," Amu replied.

* * *

**Lei: Please R&R!!!  
Unknown: Woah, it's more than 2,000 words. You make me tired of reading this.  
Lei: What about it? and wait, what your name?  
Unknown: Oh, I haven't told you. I am AmuTo Lover.  
Lei: *I know this chapter sucks!!! Please read this even it's long...*  
AmuTo Lover: Ja-ne!**


	3. A New Egg?

**I'm back! I can't update this story for a long time since we had lots of school stuffs to do when I was going to upload this chapter.  
Please enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A New Egg?!?**

_AmuTo Lover: Where did you go?  
Lei: We did lots of school stuff. Any problem?  
AmuTo Lover: WHAT THE HELL THEY ARE THINKING!!! Giving school requirements when the story is going to the juicy part...  
Lei: Teachers normally don't read fanfictions, okay?_

_

* * *

_

Amu just waked up. It was still early in the morning and she was going to arrange her bed. It was until...

"Wha... What's this?" Amu said, grabbing an egg near her pillow.

She continued to observe the egg until she remembered her other charas' eggs.

"ANOTHER EGG?" Amu exclaimed.

The charas saw the egg. It was an orange one, shaped like a five-petal flower.

"What do you think she looks like?" Ran asked.  
"Hmm... I don't get any idea... but I'll bake welcome wagon cookies when she goes out," Suu said.  
"I'll draw her. I think she's beautiful..." Miki said.

Suddenly, the egg hatched. She have a yellow orange waist-long hair, wearing a black headband with a orange five-petal flower sticked to it. She also wears a white-and-orange bubble dress shirt and white leggings and also yellow orange sandals.

"Hi! I'm Nin," the chara said.  
"I represent Amu's will to fight," Nin said.

* * *

Amu arrived at school.

"Hey, Amu! Who is that chara?" Rin said.  
"Nin," Moon said.  
"You're fabulous! You know my name without asking me!" Nin said.  
"No. Miki told me," Moon said.

The others saw Amu and Rin, and they went there to know what's happening.

"Hi Amu! What's going on here?" Tadase asked.  
"Uh..." Amu said.  
"Amu has a new chara!" Rin said.

They looked at the new chara, and it was so cute.

"Wow! You now have 5 charas! What an achievement!" Ikuto said. Amu was surprised, and Ikuto suddenly kissed her.

* * *

It was lunch break. The Guardians were taking a break in the Royal Garden, until they felt the pensence of X Eggs.

"We're gonna go!" Rin said.  
"I wish it would be a milder one." Yaya said.

Ikuto appeared and said, "Amu, let's meet at the park on 5:00 pm tomorrow." And then he was gone. Amu was thinking about her meeting with Ikuto but she remembered the attacks of the X Eggs.

"Character Change with Amu!" Nin suddenly said when they were running. Nin was so energetic that she even beats Rhythm.

Suddenly, Amu Character Changes and she was like a Guardian wearing a five-petal flower lei on the head.

"What! She could Character Change with me without even my permission? She was like El and Il." Amu thought.

She was running faster and faster until they reached the spot. It was actually Black Heart Eggs, and not X Eggs.

"Don't tell me," Rin said.  
"She's still alive." Amu said.  
"I think it's another thing." Nagihiko said, as it was nothing but a van.  
"No. It's her. She only used a different body." Nin said, getting out of the Character Change with Amu.  
"But how did you know? You weren't there." Amu said, now wondering about Nin's powers.  
"I can fight anyone on anything, read minds with visual view, see behind anything and gather data on a second. And I'm **really**energetic." Nin said.  
"It says on my data that the girl, Hana, could change bodies when the used body is degenerated. She has 20 bodies, which after the 'vanishment' would be automatically regenerated. It would be hard to defeat her if we kill out all her bodies. Don't you notice that when that Hana is here, there would always be a van? It's because her real body was there. She was a pale girl, whose body is too petite and has whitish hair. She had paralysis from her waist to her feet, and was locked up on a portable breathing unit. Her brain was connected into a soul divider, where half of her soul was inside her and the other half on the body. She got that mentality to get the Embryo to make her well." Nin continued.  
"Uh. Thnaks, Nin." Tadase said, with the sweatdrop on his head.  
"I wanted her to live. She was so unfortunate that it caused her bad things." Nagihiko said, already in pity.  
"Moon, I know you were already thinking about your healing powers." Nin said, looking at Moon.  
"Uhh. Yeah. I have healing powers, which I uesd before when Rin had wounds or fever, or even the flu. ealing Rin's flu would take up just a percent of my energy." Moon said.  
"What if we use it on Hana?" Yaya said.  
"Well, that would reduce Moon's energy by 50%. At that rate, she would need to heal herself, which wold take a hour." Nin said.  
"Hey! How did—" Moon said, and then interrupted herself because she remembered that Nin could gather data in a second.

* * *

"Master Hana. The enemies are here." Dark said.  
"Let's get ready, guys." Tadase said.  
"The chara, Dark, was a real chara of Hana. She wished to be a normal person, but her lost of confidence caused him to be bad." Nin whispered.  
"Oh okay. And by the way, would it be okay for you guys to Character Transform with Nin?" Amu asked her charas.  
"Yeah!" the four said in unison.

"My own heart, unlock!" Amu said.  
"Character Transformation: Amulet Flower!" Aum continued.

"My own heart, unlock!" Tadase said. _(Lei: Long time, no see! AmuTo Lover:HEY! WHY IT"S TADAMU AGAIN? Lei: Are you a fool? Ikuto is not there...)  
_"Character Transformation: Platinum Royale!" Tadase continued.

"My own heart, unlocked!" Rin said.  
"Character Transformation: Stellar Sky!" Rin continued.

"My own heart, unlocked!" Nagihiko said.  
"Character Transformation: Beat Jumper!: Nagihiko continued.

"My own heart, unlock!" Yaya said.  
"Character Transformation: Dear Baby!" Yaya continued.

* * *

"Master, should we?" Dark asked Hana.  
"Character Transformation: Black Death!" Hana said.

"It's your time to die!" Hana said.

She was attacking again, and Rin was glowing with bluish-white color.

"What's that?" Nagihiko said.

"Amu, attack her!" Rin said.

* * *

**Lei: Sorry to give you cliffhangers.  
AmuTo Lover: Oh come on, the juice is more!  
Lei: *What the hell is this creature talking about?***

**Please R&R!  
And please send me a message on some questions.  
Ja-ne!**


End file.
